


The Forming of the Court

by Celebrusc



Series: The Prince and the Rogue [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: AU, Had to write it before I went mad, I'm serious - this has been brewing for as long as power rangers has existed, Pretentious opening, circa Lost Galaxy, long series that won't be written in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Tommy left the Power Rangers, he began to suffer from magical backlash - much as he had when after he broke each mind control spell. Tommy, being Tommy, was very familiar with the sensation. It took several months but he soon came to the only conclusion that made sense, that the spell had been Zordon's.<br/>Angry Tommy swore to unite the Rangers and protect them from those who would use them for their own agendas. So he set out to restore the lost Ranger's Court, but not everyone agreed with his plan. This is the story of the final days of the Court's resurrection.</p><p>First part of a Power Rangers AU which will eventually span from MMPR - DT in hop skippity jumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I discovered a story about 5 teenagers who liked to dress in mono colour. Years went by and I followed the story, but in my head it twisted and changed. Now, over twenty years on I finally decided to write some of the more major changes down. Then a couple of friends decided they wanted to read it, but the story is being written in scenes and shorts as they stand in my head. So its a bit of a mess. In the end I decided to write an opening prologue, then post them as a series as each bit gets worked on. This particular section highlights some of the main changes from cannon.
> 
> In other words this is the first part of a Power Rangers AU which will eventually span from MMPR - DT. Large chunks of cannon will be left unmolested, mostly the stories will take part behind and after each series. The main exceptions to this will be parts of MMPR, In Space, and DinoThunder. 
> 
> This particular story takes place in 2001, parallel to events of Lost Galaxy.
> 
> I apologise in advance that I am not the most regular updater, and as a result of a twenty year formation period - followed by the forceful removal of a OC or two - it may be a little confusing. Any thoughts, impression or questions etc are more than welcome. 
> 
> Oh and before I forget, disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, nor am I making any profit from this. I only wish that both were so. But then, everyone already knows that.
> 
> Enjoy.

For millenia, the galaxies were at war. The Council and the Alliance clashed across the stars leaving destruction in their wake. On both sides great champions arose, tapping into a power beyond any single civilisation. These small teams and lone individuals worked not to further any political agenda, but to protect the people themselves. They travelled far and wide, lending aid where it was needed most. In time they became known to one and all as Power Rangers.

After a time one Ranger, having lost almost everything, wilfully sacrificed her power to protect a people that she had been raised to hate. Instead of dying, she forged an even greater link with the Power. With time she gathered all the other Rangers, and together they wrote the Ranger’s Oath, and acting as one ensured a peace across the galaxies. Over time the number of Rangers dwindled, and one by one Rangers did not bother swearing the oath, trusting that they personally knew what was best. Eventually the Warrior was betrayed, and trapped upon her homeworld. Within sight of the Great Power which could free her, but unable to reach it, she looked out across the stars and grew sad. The surviving Rangers where hunted by those jealous of their power, and the Ranger’s Court was soon forgotten.  
  
Many thousands of years passed, as Ranger teams arose and fell in isolation, sabotaged by an organisation that history would come to call the Circle. However one day from the ashes of the Power the Prince arose. Acknowledged champion of the Alliance and the Council, he drew the Power Rangers to him like moths to a flame. Together they swore the Ranger’s Oath and declared him their leader.  
  
Only four Rangers dared to stand against the newly restored Ranger Court:  
One was hidden deep within Council territory, but upon meeting the Prince she was soon swayed back to his side.  
One refused to swear the Oath and was executed for his defiance.  
One swore the Oath, but upon refusing to acknowledge the Prince’s authority was stripped of his morpher. The backlash of his Oath from the Power killed him.  
The fourth and final Ranger defies the Prince to this day. No-one knows why he defies the court, why he alone survives, or what his tie to the Prince is. But amongst the rebellion, he is the only hope.  
  
But this is not the rebellion’s story. This is the Prince’s story, which makes it the Rogue Ranger’s story as well. This is the story of two friends, close enough to be brothers. Of a connection so deep, nothing can break it. This is the story of Tommy Oliver, and Jason Scott. This, is the story of the Power Rangers.


	2. Echoes of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the formal creation of the second Ranger Court, the Prince is a little twitchy. In an attempt to get him to relax, and out from under her feet, Katherine gets him a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not mine, and never will be. No money is being made from this work.  
> A/N Promised a friend I would post this up yesterday. Not bad for me. I'd say two weeks for the next chapter (there will be another one or two I think in this instalment).  
> As always feel free to ask questions if something doesn't make sense. As always: reviews are love and critiques wonderful.  
> Enjoy.  
> EDIT: Thanks you to my Beta for the edits.

  
He twisted around sharply, muscles twitching in agitation with each tightly controlled step as he crossed the richly furnished chamber before twisting again. His eyes not even taking in the room around him as he sought to relieve the nerves clawing at him.

“You know I don’t actually remember that carpet doing anything to you. Did Finster make it into a monster when I wasn’t looking?” Eyes - a brown Maelstrom of emotion - flickered to take in the lithe blonde occupying the doorway, but the warrior didn’t stop in his pacing. A sign, they were both aware, of just how on edge he was. He normally had better awareness of his surroundings than to let anyone enter his room unnoticed, he had to. Close friend or not the pink clad witch should not have been able to sneak up on him.

“I’m just nervous.” He admitted after a moment. “This is it after all, what we’ve been working towards for all these years.”

Katherine rolled her eyes and moved forwards with an easy grace to stop his motion. With firm hands on his tense shoulders she turned him to face her. Her gaze sought something in his, and she seemed to find it, what ever it was, because she relaxed minutely herself before speaking.

“And it will be fine T,” she reassured him. “Stop worrying so much. As you said, we’ve worked towards this for years.”

“We start in less than twenty four hours, and there is so much still to be done,” Tommy started.

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one and you know it.” She snapped interrupting, then continued in a gentler tone. “There is nothing you can do until the morning. If you actually wanted to be productive you would be doing a Kata to relax not destroying the décor.” He flinched slightly at her words, in part to stop himself lashing out - Kat had more than earned the right to speak candidly with him, but Tommy was still struggling to merge his memories and instincts. He also flinched because he was working himself into a state for no reason, and he disliked having to have his weaknesses pointed out to him. He couldn’t afford to be weak.

“You’re right, as always.” He gave her a slight smile. “It’s just…I wish…” Tommy sighed, running his fingers back through his hair.

“What you need,” The Pink Zeo Ranger declared, slinging an arm round him, “is a chance to relax. To work out your frustration. Good thing I brought you a present.” Tommy found himself blinking at her chipper tone, but let himself to steered.

“Kat…”He exasperated fondly.

“Oh please Tommy, everything is under control. Have a look” She gestured to the blank coarse stone wall on the left side of the chamber, “it’s in the Dark Dimension”

He rolled his eyes again, but turned to face it. If nothing else he would no doubt be amused, Kat knew his moods better than just about anyone. He was curious as to what she thought was an adequate distraction from a missing key part of the plan. A casual gesture of Tommy's hand had the surface rippling like molten glass, and a scene came into focus. The walls of the cell, for it was a cell - even if it had no door - seemed to be made of an undiluted blackness. A darkness inter-spaced with fine golden arches, between which webs of gold threaded. A set of manacles hung from one such non-wall, restraining a man. Yes he was definitely a man now, Tommy mused as he took in the prisoner’s appearance. His clothes were little more than red and black rags, and the toned flesh beneath the layers of dirt was a myriad of colours. A bloodied and split lip was being worried between teeth as he worked to free one of his wrists.

“Jason” Tommy breathed. For the briefest moment his heart almost seemed to stutter in his chest.

Beside him, Kat just grinned. “Am I not the best?”

He grinned a draconian grin in response, his teeth almost shining. “Yes,” He said simply, spinning her around he planted a kiss on her cheek. “Remind me to thank you later.” Of all the things she could have found to distract him from his problem, only Kat would think to bring him _the problem itself_.

She laughed as she twirled, landing on her feet lightly. “Go play with your brother, Prince,” she told him. “Have a nice trip down memory lane. I’ll make sure everything is ready.”

He was already moving as she spoke, waving over his shoulder in acknowledgement as he strode through the door and off down the corridor, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Once he was out of sight Kat turned back to the image still playing on wall, smile falling from her face. “I would apologise old friend, but you had this coming. You should never have left Jase. Not the first time, not the second, certainly not the third. You brought this on yourself. I wonder if you have any inkling of the power you have over him?”

 

 

Tommy was almost humming as he strode down the corridor, too preoccupied of with thoughts of what lay before him to take note of the unease in Aisha’s eyes as she stepped out of his way. Or the worried recognition in Trini’s as she spotted the all too familiar green sheen that hung like a glaze over Tommy’s dancing brown eyes. He twisted around a Billy distracted by equations with a lightness of foot that hadn’t been seen in years, as he passed the labs and headed to the lower levels. Technically the Dark Dimension was a pocket dimension which the Prince could access wherever and whenever he liked, but he needed the walk to get his head in the proper mind set to meet his guest. Besides, it felt only _right_ to enter the cell via the dungeons.

 

 

Jason was bored. Like really bored. Bored enough to try to unlock a manacle that he knew he didn't have a chance of releasing himself from. That’s not to say he wasn't in pain, he was relatively sure he had blood crusted into his left eyelashes, that at the last two fingers on his left hand were broken, and he had several cracked ribs. Not to mention the various cuts and bruises that littered his body. His clothes were an uncomfortable mixture of sticking to his flesh, damp, and just generally not there. At least the Dark Dimension wasn't cold - no matter how much mist swirled around his ankles. In fact, Jason was mostly just very thankful for the fact his aura was no longer pure light - the fatigue causing effects of the Dark Dimension on Light warriors was not something he really wanted to be dealing with right now. He was in enough trouble with the shackles tugging him onto the balls of his feet right next the web which defined the room. A web he knew from plenty of past experience he did not want to touch. Still, it had been at least three hours since he had woken up. Normally at least one person would have shown up to taunt him by now. Jason was just contemplating attempting to have a nap when a flash of flame broke his musings, leaving behind a being robed in a cloak of pure white in the centre of the halo the light caused in his vision.

Jason didn't need the man to lower his hood, or even the distinctive dark green leather boots topped with a red almost dark enough to be black, to identify the man. This was a silhouette that haunted both his dreams and nightmares. When the man he had once called brother finally did speak, it sent a shiver down his spine. They were words he had heard many years before, from a past both of them had spent a long time trying to forget.

“So, we meet again Red Ranger.” The Prince lowered his hood as he spoke, the feathers etched into his bracers glinting gold in the dim light. “I've been looking forward to this.” The smirk on his lips matched the one Jason had pictured, but the short soft spikes of hair were a shock. Last time they had met Tommy’s hair had fallen in a soft brown wave to his shoulders. Not that Jason was going to let his surprise show.

“Please don’t tell me your loyalty is to Rita…” He opened sardonically.

“This does seem a little familiar doesn’t it?” There was a flicker of a genuine smile on the once Green Ranger’s lips as his eyes slowly swept the battered form of his prisoner. “Don’t worry Jason, I’m not under any spells this time.” Something in the Prince’s tone told Jason that was not necessarily reassuring, even if he did believe it. He couldn’t remember a time when Tommy had admitted to being under a spell in any of the far to frequent instances that Jason could recall off the top of his head.

“Are you sure? Because that would make a first.” He bantered back without missing a beat, but the question was serious. Tommy kidnapping Jason wasn’t necessarily a new development - they kind of had it down pat to be honest. But Jason couldn’t remember a time when his friend had done when not under someone else’s influence. Jason needed to work out what Tommy’s angle was, and the boy had seriously got a reputation for being attracting trouble. Just because he spent most of his time sabotaging the Prince’s forces, didn’t mean he no longer cared about him. Never mind how much damage Tommy had caused previously when under other beings control.

“I see you still haven’t learned to control that mouth of yours.” The green shimmer over the Prince’s eyes flashed brighter in warning as he flared his magic.

OK, so apparently Tommy wasn’t in the mood for snark today, Jason mused as he drawled back “And you still haven’t learned how pointless kidnapping me is. When was the last time the Dark Dimension actually managed to keep a Ranger prisoner? Oh wait, never.” What he didn’t mention, and tried his best not to show, was how much that casual flare of Tommy’s aura bothered him. Tommy hadn’t been so liberal with his magic in years. Not since before. Not since only weeks after the scene they were mirroring now had played out the first time.

“That may be true, but you’re not a Ranger any more are you, Jason?”

Bastard. Where the hell was he going with this ? “Once a Ranger always a Ranger,” the ex-Red Ranger responded. “Isn’t that what you said? I’ve defeated you before, I’ll do it again.” And as many times as is necessary until people get the point setting us against each other doesn't work.

“True,” Tommy admitted, but the mocking slant to his lips caused Jason's stomach to flip. “However, last time you had this.”

There was a flare of red flame above the Prince’s left hand, and Jason froze, his breath caught in his throat. Tommy smirked, and casually flipped the gold coin into the air.

“Speechless?” Tommy teased. “That’s a new look for you, Bro. I have to admit, I think I like it.”

Jason almost literally saw red with the rage that flooded through his veins. He lunged at the smug sorcerer in anger, only to be partially snapped back to his senses by the sharp pain in his wrists as the chains brought him to a forceful stop.

The once-Green Ranger snatched the Power Coin out of the air and stepped forward suddenly. Grabbing the chained brunet’s chin in a bruising grip he forced Jason’s head back bearing his throat. The Prince’s nails - more like talons - threatening to break the skin.

“Honestly Bro, you really do need to learn to control your temper. Besides,” with his free hand the Prince gently, almost lovingly, ran the Power Coin down his prisoner’s cheek. The trail of red sparks it left behind it sank into Jason’s skin, his body arching up into Tommy’s grasp at the teasing touch of the Power. “I thought you didn’t want it. You gave it away didn’t you? Passed your duty on like some common whore.” Jason struggled, but the punishing grip ensured he couldn’t respond. “Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind after all these years?” Tommy mocked. “You gave it up Jason. If you want it back, you’re going to have to earn it.”

 

 

 


	3. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of realised I'm using italics both for emphasis, and Jason's thoughts. Apologies about that, not sure what to do. Let me know if it gets confusing.  
> Also, I'm aware this chapter, like the last, is largely dialogue. Sorry if its a bit jarring. There should be a lot less in the next two chapters.  
> Thanks again to my beta for a quick turnaround and making this readable.

Chapter 2 - A Gift

 

_“Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind after all these years?” The Prince mocked. “You gave it up Jason. If you want it back, you’re going to have to earn it._

Jason struggled against the Prince’s punishing grip briefly, eyes like coals glaring at Tommy as he forced down the fear uncurling low in his stomach. The buried memories clawing for attention. He knew exactly how little effort it would take for Tommy to break his jaw right now. Ignoring the vestiges of common sense that had survived in the the back of his mind Jason suddenly kicked out sharply with his right leg. Just because he was restrained didn’t mean he couldn’t fight back.

His blow connected sharply with Tommy’s stomach, forcing the ex-Green Ranger back. A warm trickle made its way down Jason’s neck as a result of the sudden displacement of the Prince’s Talons.

“I didn’t give it away, I passed it on so I could do what I had to in order to protect Earth.” The ex-Ranger snapped, tensing as he waiting for the backlash from his attack. The full bodied silken laugh - not _quite_ a cackle - he was not expecting.

 

“You always were feisty weren’t you, Jase?” Tommy chuckled as he straightened up. “Tell me you don’t think that pathetic peace conference was more important than the Power?”

Jason snorted, of course he hadn’t. “The Peace Conference wasn’t why I left.”

“No?” Tommy appraised Jason. “I seem to distinctly remember that was what you told Zordon.”

The ‘ _what you told me_ ’ might have gone unsaid, but Jason heard it all the same. Had Tommy always been that bad at reading between the lines? Or was that the remaining shadows clogging even his friend's memories. “The Peace Conference was my excuse, but that was all.” He explained. “Why would I tell that _monster_ why I leaving?” The ex-Red poured as much venom into his term for Zordon as he could.

“If you hate Zordon so much,” Tommy responded as he started to circle his prisoner, “Then why did you blame my pet so much for his death? Andros was following my orders.”

The genuine confusion in Tommy’s voice baffled Jason. If he hated Zordon? He’d left everything that mattered to him to get away from the man. His friends, his family, the Power. Hell, he’d moved half way around the world to get away from his influence, only to come back at Tommy’s request. Mostly to check that the fool was still alright. “Because you let the boy kill him.” Was the only answer he could think to give. _Wasn’t it obvious?_

“You just said you hated Zordon”

“Yes,” Jason snapped. “And I’ve been trying to work out how to destroy Zordon since ‘95. The only times I came close you always interfered. Then,” He snarled, “you just let someone else do it. How did you expect me to react?” Personally Jason thought decking the Red Astro Ranger was more than justified. So he’d also crossed a few wires in the boy’s ship. The kid had got it up and running again easily enough, far faster than Jason expected actually.

“You were jealous?” Tommy blinked in surprise as he paused for a moment. “Sounds like I underestimated you, Bro.” He continued as he resumed his circling. “Where has this darkness come from?”

“It tends to be a by product when you turn children into soldiers for another world’s war.” Jason snarled back.

“I can’t argue with you there,”Tommy conceded. “Though I assure you Andros had his own grievances to settle.” He paused again, his eyes locking with Jason’s for a moment as he hesitated, before eventually asking; “Have you heard about the Circle?”

“In passing.” Jason said cautiously. It was little more than rumours, but what he had seen...He didn’t really want to contemplate the potential scope of the damage they had done, if it was true.

“So you can understand what we are trying to do here?” Tommy pressed. “What we’re trying to stop.”

And he did understand, that was the thing. “I agree that they need stopped,” he admitted. “But this is not the way to go about it, Tommy. Pulling rank, becoming the Prince of Evil?” _Dragging the others blindly down with you._

Apparently that was crossing one of the Prince’s lines, because the next thing the ex-Red Ranger knew there was a hand in his hair pulling his head back and baring his throat. Tommy’s body was flush with his, the Prince’s voice hissing dangerously against his ear “That is a deliberate mistranslation and you know it Jason.” Tommy took a slow breath, before stepping back and continuing in a more normal tone, eyes still blazing green, hand still firmly in Jason’s hair. “Stop being blinded by the Council,” he begged. “Everyone else can see the truth, why can’t you?”

Oh, Jason was well aware of the mistranslation. He had been aware for a very long time, it was part of the reason he had left the team, - _left Tommy_ \- in the first place. The use of that particular version of Tommy’s title had definitely been deliberate. He currently had no idea what Tommy was up to, and the fastest way to get answers was usually to piss him off. “I’m not the one being blinded, _B_ _ro_.” He pushed. “That would be the friends following your pied-piping. You always were good at wrapping everyone around your finger,” - _even me_. Jason’s anger and frustration at the way the others worshipped the Prince, were convinced he could do no wrong, was not feigned at all.

Tommy’s voice went cold. “So your saying that the Power isn’t your first duty? That you wouldn’t pledge your soul for it?”

 _What?_ “The Power isn’t the issue here.”

Tommy pushed on. “Are you saying you won’t die to protect the people?”

“I will always protect the innocent.” Jason shot back immediately, scrambling to keep up with the change it topic.

“So is it us then?” Tommy asked, stepping forward once more. “Your team? Because they are, we are, still yours.” The fingers in Jason’s hair softened their grip, almost caressing. Tommy’s eyes - deep golden honey comb brown - locked on his. For the first time since he had entered the Dark Dimension they were untainted by the green shimmer of his magic. Just honest, whole, and so damned familiar. “Will you not give me your heart? Live for us?”

Jason’s heart twisted at the pleading in his friend’s voice, his eyes. The ex-Red Ranger finally snapped, and jerked his head away from the Prince’s hand. “Don’t you dare, Thomas Oliver! Everything I have done, I have done for you.”

Jason wasn’t sure what he expected the reaction to his out burst to be, but it wasn’t this. With a flick of his fingers the Prince had banished the manacles holding Jason up. But before he could react enough to even fix his balance Tommy had grabbed his hands, clamping them together between his own, and pulling them between their bodies.

“Then would you swear,” Tommy pressed. “To give your soul for the Power, your body for the people, your heart for your team, for me?. Will you stand, will you die and will you live? By your body, heart and soul, by your honour mind and spirit. By the POWER will you swear?”

Caught off balance, confused, with the edge of the adrenaline from his anger and fear, and the tantalising taste of the power, Jason didn’t think, didn’t hesitate. “I swear.” No sooner had he spoken the words than there was a flash of red across their skins, and an all to familiar shock coursed through the Red Ranger’s body. He could feel the cells in his body start to shift, his senses heightening. Jason couldn’t help wondering what he’d just done. Just who had played who. Because he certainly didn’t have any answers.

“Guess your not so against this after all.” Tommy merely smiled softly, bemused. Was that _relief_ in his eyes? “Makes me wonder what we’re fighting for. Come home,” he asked softly. “Fight by my side.” The almost whisper twisted down Jason’s spine seductively. “Together there is nothing we can’t do”

 _Nothing at all_ \- Jason’s mind whispered in agreement. He knew that Tommy was right, could feel their powers entwining, calling. They would be, had been, unstoppable. But,“I know. I’m sorry too, but it’s not that simple.”

Tommy sighed. “Very well then, if there is nothing I can do to convince you?”

He shook his head gently. “Short of giving up this madness? No.”

“Then you leave me no choice.”The Prince tightened his grip and smiled sadly. Suddenly Jason was screaming, his very veins on fire. Then just as quickly the Prince let go. Over the heaving of his chest and the pounding in his ears Jason dimly heard Tommy’s calm “Enjoy your stay, Bro.” The Prince stepped back, his magic gathering around him. Just before he left, Tommy gave one last parting shot. “Oh, and Jason,We both know you’ve never beaten me when I’ve truly wanted to win.”

 

 

It was only once Tommy had left, that Jason dared open his hands. Even now that he could see it, sense it, he still was not closer to believing Tommy had handed him the disc his palms had identified the all too familiar contours on. The gold coin, Tyrannosaurus Rex fighting to rise from surface, sat in the Red Ranger’s hand as he slumped to the floor in shock.

His Power Coin. His key to the Power. Trembling fingers traced its surface as he stared at it numbly. It had been six years since he had last held it. Six years since he had given into his fear of Zordon, his inability to stand and watch the poisoning of his friends, unable to do anything about it. Six years since he had passed it on to a new champion - condemning Rocky to the slavery he was running from.

It had been four years since his body had burned. Since he fell into three week coma and woke with Tommy’s name on his lips, unable to sense the Power. A Power he could feel pulsing in the back of his mind once more. He hadn’t been lying when he told Tommy he still felt like a Ranger. Jason had never stopped protecting people, and he had felt some faint link to the Power since he briefly carried the Gold Zeo powers, but it hadn’t been the same. Nothing compared to fully bonding with a morpher, and the destruction of Jason’s had almost killed him.

So how it was sitting in his hand now, when he _knew_ it had been completely destroyed, he did not know. Though it did not suprise him that of all people to find it? reforge it? That it would be Tommy. The Power been conducting a love affair with his friend that Jason had never been able to make sense of.

It took a few minutes for him to gather himself enough to focus his mind and fall back into habits that had once been as easy as breathing. To put trust in rusty pathways and skills long unused. Slowly Jason felt himself falling into his centre, and the rush of Power, before - in a flash of red - he teleported out.

When the light faded, Jason gave in and collapsed completely, sprawling in the dirt beneath the berry bush at the back of his safe house. As he waited for the rush to pass there was only one thought on his mind. Why?

Why had Tommy made him swear that Oath? Why had Tommy given him back his power coin? Why had he let him go?  
Why?

 


	4. Technicalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer, and that it is a little shorter, but that was the length of the scene. It'll probably be the second full week of April before the next chapter is up as I have an exams starting in a week or so. Then I'm going to France for a week so I can't guarantee internet access. What I can guarantee is lots of writing time, so the final two chapters should be up fairly sharply after I get back, depending on the turn around time of my Beta.  
> Talking about my Beta (who I would thank by name if I knew their AO3 account, hint), you all owe her for a fantastic turn around today. Literally a few hours. I sent it to her, went shopping expecting to hear back tomorrow night, and came home to find it in my inbox.  
> There were two Adele songs floating through my head as I wrote this. Virtual cupcakes if you can identify them. Real cupcakes if you do so and can collect them.  
> Anyway, enough rambling from me.  
> Enjoy

_“Then you leave me no choice.” The Prince tightened his grip and smiled sadly. Suddenly Jason was screaming, his very veins on fire. Then just as quickly the Prince let go. Over the heaving of his chest and the pounding in his ears Jason dimly heard Tommy’s calm “Enjoy your stay, Bro.” The Prince stepped back, his magic gathering around him. Just before he left, Tommy gave one last parting shot. “Oh, and Jason, we both know you’ve never beaten me when I’ve truly wanted to win.”_

_It was only once Tommy had left, that Jason dared open his hands. Even now that he could see it, sense it, he still was not closer to believing Tommy had handed him the disc his palms had identified the all too familiar contours on. The gold coin, Tyrannosaurus Rex fighting to rise from surface, sat in the Red Ranger’s hand as he slumped to the floor in shock._

  
  
Chapter 3

Instead of returning the same way he had come, Tommy teleported straight back to his rooms. He stumbled as he landed, barely managing to brace himself against the wall with a trembling hand. Tommy closed his eyes for a brief second, pulling himself together, before straightening up and striding into his bed chamber. Throwing off his white cloak with far more force than was necessary, he collapsed on bed and finally let go of his iron control. Here, he was safe. Here, no one could see. Here, he could be weak. The Prince gave in to the shaking of his limbs, let the dampness wet his eyes. A deep tiredness wrecked his body, only part of it due to the final spell he had cast on his best friend.

Why couldn’t Jason have just said yes?

Tommy flung himself onto his back sharply, letting his eyes focus on the blandness of the white ceiling above him. They’d fought together for so long, been so close. It felt like it had been far longer than it had, but from the day they had met there had been a connection between them. Even before Tommy had become a Ranger it had felt like they would never be apart. How could it have come to this? Chasing his friend across the stars, threatening him. Hiding the tracks from his Father and killing everyone Jason became close to.

He could still remember the day he discovered Jason had left with crystal clarity. There had been nothing special about it. Not long after he had broken through the last of Zordon’s spells, he had tried to track down his friend at his Dojo in Angel Grove. Jason hadn’t mentioned any mission to anyone, any plans. He hadn’t said goodbye or left a note. Instead he had slipped away like a ghost in the night. At first Tommy had thought nothing of it, whilst it wasn’t like Jason to disappear without telling anyone, it also wasn’t the first time. Jason sometimes went camping, or travelling for a few weeks to clear his head, so the Tommy had thought nothing of it. Weeks turned into months without a word and Tommy had restrained his overprotectiveness to give Jason the space he so obviously wanted. That is until the first reports started coming in.

Reports of a warrior unparalleled in red and black, rallying the upstarts in the Cospern sector. Of the Champion of the Siege of Morlel. Of a Hero that would save the people from the Empire, a Hero with the power to challenge the Crown Prince himself. Even then he had viewed it as little more than a distraction from his worrying. Until one finally mentioned the Hero’s name, until he saw the first holo. The flickering form of his best friend had dashed the foundation from Tommy’s world.

Jason had been his rock, his anchor ever since the Red Ranger had broken Rita’s first mind control spell over him. The first of many, and after each Jason had stood by him, assured him his actions were not his fault. Had promised that no matter what he would always be there to free him. Tommy knew there was a bitterness in him, a brooding weight, a fickleness. But he had no idea what could possibly have driven his greatest champion so far away, and by the Power it hurt. A gaping hole in his heart that creeped wider every time they fought. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do or give for the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, and for that to be thrown back in his face, to stand once again in a mocking mirror of that scene from so long ago, back when they had been little more than children, did more damage than any monster they had faced.

Tomorrow would be his crowning achievement, the culmination of a life time’s work. The dawning of a new era. Tomorrow was to be the official reformation of the Ranger’s Court, and Jason was meant to be standing by his side, grinning with the elation of newly restored Power. Leading the way into the future. Together.

Guess that wasn’t going to happen now. Still, things could have been worse. Jason was at least still alive, still somehow seemed to care despite his actions and he’d…  
A soft knock on his door broke his train of thought. Tommy didn’t bother raising his head from the pillows, recognising the four soft raps he called for Kat to enter. Knowing that of all people, he could breakdown in front of the Pink Zeo Ranger without consequence. Much like he once had with Jason.

“How did it go?”

His mind flashed back to the anger and fury in his friend’s eyes, to the fear he’d tried to hide.

“He refused. He looked me in the eye, told me he understood, then flat out refused.” The force of the bitter infuriation in his voice caught both of them by surprise.

Kat suppressed her flinch at Tommy’s words, but he still saw its flicker in the corner of his eye. Despite it though, to his pride, she pressed on. “So that pulse in the Power I felt earlier?”

“I gave him back his Power Coin.” The Prince admitted.

“The last thing we need right now is an unbound Ranger, Tommy.” She admonished.

“He took the oath.”

“What?!”

“He took the oath. Said everything he did was for us, for me. But he refused to join the Court. Said it wasn’t that simple.”

There was a flicker of _something_ that Tommy couldn’t quite place in Kat’s body language, before she relaxed. “Well that’s something at least. He might not be present, but we don’t actually have to change anything. I assume you checked for control spells first?”

Tommy pushed himself upright to look at her properly. “Ye, he’s clean. What do you mean we don’t have to change anything?”

“He’s taken the Oath, he holds the Power, he’s technically your Red, as well as having been your sixth. It makes sense for him to be your second in the Court. Plus, as he fills all the criteria for the Ranger’s Court, and as the Court is completely independent of both the Council and the Alliance, there is nothing your Father can do to challenge him holding the position. And it gives the rest of us an excuse to check on him without having to turn him in for treason.”

“Are you sure?” Tommy felt a flicker of hope returning.

“Completely. Adam and I went over the rules with a fine toothed comb, we even checked with Dulcia just in case this _did_ happen. We can work out what bee is in Jason’s bonnet another day. For now, you need to rest. Tomorrow can go ahead more or less as planned, and after that Jase will be safer than he has been in years. I can even sic a bodyguard on him, maybe Rocky, if we can find Jason again.”

“That,” Tommy assured her,“ Won’t be a problem.”


	5. In The Final Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only hours left until the ceremony, but Tommy still has some loose ends to tie up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for being so long. I'd forgotten that just because you managed to write it during Nano, doesn't mean it is legible. There was no way I dared to turn it over to my Beta in its natural state. In recompense however, it is quite a bit longer than my other chapters. As are the next two, which are also mostly done. Just about a thousand words to write at the start of the next chapter and that will be this section of the series finished. However as a result of being in the middle of exams those thousand words may take about three weeks. This whole story should be rounded up about the start of June.  
> For the record, neither of these conversations was in my original plan. But that is Nano for you.
> 
> On an only slightly unrelated note, I attempted to plot out a time line for the TV series. I have done as far as the start of Turbo, and managed to get everything from graduation, Zack's birthday, to Christmas to line up. Except for the one Hallowe'en episode that has decided to land in the middle of April. I don't even....Why do we bother, why?
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy. Read, review, and if you have any questions (or want to see a copy of the timeline) just message me. I don't bite - much.
> 
> SMALL STORY SPOILER:  
> ***Because my Beta was confused and pointed it out. In this story Tommy is not human, he kind of was up until the end of Turbo, then the spell was broken and he got back his memories, as well as reverting to his natural form. He still maintains his human appearance however.  
> Yes he is still related to David, yes he still has an Uncle that runs a racetrack.  
> This will be covered in more detail in a separate story.  
> If you want more details on this message me, I'm happy to explain. ***

Late the following afternoon, Tommy barely managed to step backwards out of the way in time as TJ dashed down the corridor, closely pursued by a spider-like robot. Hot on their heels, just when Tommy was starting to think it was safe, Justin careened past, a sleek data pad in his hands. After a few more moments, Tommy decided it was probably safe enough to chance the corridor again, and found a bemused looking Aisha following the Blues at a far more sedate pace.

“Do I even want to know?” Tommy enquired.

“Probably not,” She admitted, as he fell into step beside her. “Everyone is just tense, the boys need a way to blow off some steam.”

“As long as they don’t break anything, they may not survive if they do.”

“They know better than to cross the pink confab trust me. Or if they don’t, I do not think there is any hope for them anyway.”

Tommy had a brief mental image of Kim, Kat, and Cassie ganging up on TJ and Justin, and internally shuddered. “There is that.”

“Is everything ready for tonight?” Aisha enquired. Tommy shrugged.

“As much as it can be. Kat is still sorting out the final details, and we are still waiting for Kim to arrive. Jason,” Tommy lied blithely. “Made his apologies last night.” Well, less of a lie than a twist of the truth. He had apologised for not being able to join them after all. “There is so much to get right.”

“I wish Dulcia could be here to see this.” The Yellow Bear Ninjetti confessed wistfully.

“So do I,” Tommy agreed. “One day we are going to break the spell trapping her on the plateau. Even if I have to camp out there for a century myself.”

“Please do not do that as a first resort. Or do it any time soon. I’m not sure things would survive around here without you at the minute.”

Tommy chuckled, forcing himself to keep it light. Of course they would not survive long without him. None of them really have a grasp of the scale of what they were doing. They were all so young yet. Maybe in a couple of hundred years he would trust them to make their own decisions without being led by the hand. But not yet.

“I think you over estimate my influence on you lot.”

She nudged into his shoulder. “You have never given yourself enough credit, Tommy. We would not be here without you.” That Tommy did agree with, he dreaded to think where they would be, what Zordon would have done to them, without his mitigating influence.

“Speaking of where we are,” He said, changing to conversation to safer territory. “Have you seen Adam? I need to talk with him before tonight.”

“I think he’s in the lounge. He and Carlos were discussing the merits of Black versus Green last I saw.”

Tommy felt the blood start to leave his face. “That does not sound like a particularly good thing.”

“Not really, no. I think we are going to get an increase in prank wars. On a positive note, at least Justin broke up a similar discussion between Rocky and T.J. on Red and Blue.”

“That sounds…dangerous.”

“They may have been straying into explosives territory when Justin interfered.”

“I may need to give that boy a raise.”

“How are you finding it? Having the responsibility of looking after him.” She clarified.

“Nerve-wracking.” Tommy admitted. “I always felt more responsible for him than I did any of the rest of you, but making sure you were all healthy, and safe in battle. Training you. It was not quite the same as being his legal guardian. He has always been independent, and I meddled more than I had any right to in his living situation when he first joined the team. But now I am responsible for the damages.” And a bored teenage Blue Ranger could cause a lot of damage he had discovered.

“Do you regret it?”

“No, never.” He said firmly. “I did the right thing. I just wish I had not had to.”

“If wishes were horses…”

“We would be neck deep in manure. I know.” He grinned.

 “Well by the sound of it I am going this way.” Aisha pointed left down the T junction they had reached. “I guess I will see you tonight.”

Tommy eased into a soft smile for her as he moved off to the right. “I guess you shall”

Aisha, the Prince reflected, may be the shortest serving Ranger – if she wasn’t it was a close match – but she held a protective warmth that despite the distance still hung over all of them. Dulcia truly had named her correctly as the Mama Bear of the Earth Rangers. She had named all of them correctly. Rocky with his aggression, machoism, and hidden skill with tools; Kimberly with her frail beauty and grace; Billy with his cunning and fierce loyalty to the pack; and him, known even before then as the Winged Lord. Tonight it was Adam he was most worried about though. Well, that was not precisely true. He was most worried about Billy, but Tommy had long since given up any hope of attempting to manipulate Zordon’s original Blue Ranger. If Billy joined them, if he chose to follow Tommy, then the Falcon knew it would be because had seen through all the illusions the multi coloured Ranger could hope to weave, and found his plans, his actions, acceptable. He would not even be surprised if Billy knew exactly what had transpired between himself and Jason the night before. Each day was a surprise that the Wolf had chosen him over his Red.

Adam on the other hand, Adam was constantly being underestimated. Frogs, while generally considered harmless, have a habit of being poisonous or hallucinogenic. Whereas everyone knew wolves killed.

 Adam was underestimated more so even than Billy, if only in different ways. Adam might not side with Jason, but he had the potential to be so much more than he was. Outside of the original Earth Red Ranger, Adam was the only one he was concerned might have a chance of succeeding in defeating him, because like all Green Rangers, Adam would embrace whatever advantage he could get. They were never truly light.

Adam could be much more than he currently portrayed. Quiet, gentle, he had stolen people’s hearts, rather like Tommy himself had. Unobtrusively learning their secrets, their weaknesses. But the time was coming for the Frog to turn into a Prince. The only questions remaining were which sort, and who would deliver the kiss. Tommy had every intention of moulding his first Green Ranger in to his perfect left hand. Katherine might run the Kingdom, but Adam would lead in his absence. The process had been begun long ago, even when he could not consciously realise what he was doing, and would continue until one of them died. But the true transformation would happen tonight, whichever way it went. No matter how much he might wish otherwise this choice had to be freely Adam’s. He could only nudge the Frog in the right direction. On the other hand, Tommy mused as he stepped into the room that had almost unanimously been dubbed ‘The Lounge’ by the Rangers -despite Kat and Andros’ protestations- what fun was life without a little risk?

Moving across the dark grey carpet that had been selected in an attempt to avoid claims of favouritism – and instead, he remembered, had only resulted in Zhane crowing – Tommy met Carlos’ eyes and raised a finger to his lips. Silently he approached Adam’s back where he was in still in the middle of a discussion with the current Black Astro Ranger – though by the sound of it they had moved on to how best to annoy their team without being blamed. Aisha had been right to worry about that prank war, he decided. But they were not the only Greens in the room anymore. Suddenly Tommy dropped his hands onto Adam’s unassuming shoulders, whispering “Hello Ranger,” coldly in his friend’s ear.

Predictably Adam jumped a good foot out of his seat, twisting to land on his feet facing Tommy. For his part, Tommy just grinned. “Made you jump, Kermit.”

“Oh don’t you worry, Christmas, I will get you back.”

“Feel free to try.” Tommy shot back, his eyes assessing Carlos carefully. It seemed that he did not know whether to hide his mirth, or cackle along with the two’s playful bantering. In the end he settled on a smile bordering on smirk. The self-preservation instinct confirmed all that Tommy needed to know. Black currently or not, Carlos was as much a Green as the two of them. Adam had chosen well.

“I need to steal trouble here for a minute, I hope that’s okay?”

Carlos blinked, before shaking his head- still bemused- with a disarmingly soft smile. Damn the Kid was good. “It’s alright I should probably go rescue T.J from Justin.”

“Aisha was watching them” Tommy volunteered. “So you shouldn’t have too much to worry about. I think she was starting to get more concerned with what you two were brewing up though.”

“Nothing worse than Rocky and T.J.” Adam immediately cut in.

“Yes,” Tommy agreed rolling his eyes. “But from what I can gather Tarzan and T.J’s conversation got broken up by Justin of all people at least fifteen minutes ago.”

Adam flung an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “Don’t worry,” he told his team mate conspiratorially. “We will cut you in.”

“Well that’s alright then. Carlos are you sure you are okay? I cannot help but notice you have driven everyone else out of here.”

“They fled in rightful fear of their betters.” Adam declared in his leader’s ear. Tommy was fairly sure he was the only person that bothered to wonder whether the Green Zeo ranger was joking when he said things like that. Tommy opted to clip him around the back of the head instead of responding to the lump.

Carlos just laughed again, this time a bit more openly. “It is fine, it will be nice to catch up with some of the others.”

Tommy tipped his head in acknowledgment, and turned around, dragging Adam with him. “Hey, don’t I get a choice in this?” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Right, stupid question.”

 

Tommy found himself supporting Adam’s weight most of the way back to his quarters. But it did not really bother him. There was something warm and almost fuzzy about having his team mate so close. When they finally made it back through his door – in a far greater time than it should have taken – Tommy found himself having to fight the urge to close that last bit of distance. Neither of them needed the distraction right now, and Adam needed to think with a clear head. No matter how much he had started to get used to Tommy’s changed physiology these last few months.

“I still do not see what Tarzan has to do with the colour blue you know?” Adam’s griping cut across Tommy’s thoughts.

“Nothing, but our other options were Donkey Kong, or King Kong. The girls vetoed the second after the incident with the tequila after graduation, and Rocky vetoed Donkey Kong.”

“How come I didn’t get to veto Kermit then?”

“Because it was far too perfect an opportunity to pass up?”

“Like Christmas?” Adam said grinning.

Tommy scowled.

“Come on man, you know we mean well by it.” Adam turned from where he had been scrutinising Tommy’s bookshelf to face the Prince. “Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?” It was like a switch had been flipped. And like that Adam was completely serious.

Tommy swallowed and moved to stare out the window, throat abruptly dry.

“There is more at play tonight than the reforming of the court.” He finally said.

Adam moved to stand beside him, eyes meeting in the gossamer reflection over the distant stars. “I figured. You never were one to do things simply. For that matter, no Green is.”

“Testing Carlos were you?”

“Yes.” Adam stated simply. “But that is not what you wanted to talk to me about.”

“No,” Tommy admitted. “It’s not. You know who I am?”

“Sure,” Adam said easily. “You are Tommy Oliver. Protector of Earth, Champion of the Power, Holder of the Great Power. Green Dragon Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, White Falcon Ranger, Red Zeo Five Ranger. Zeo Grid Master. Original Red Turbo Ranger, Turbo Grid Master.”

Tommy opened his mouth to argue that was not what he meant, but Adam pressed on. The ghost of his eyes never leaving the ghost of Tommy’s.

“You are the Prince in White, Crown Prince of Darkness, leading Member of the Alliance. You are the Winged Lord, Conqueror of Earth, the missing second son of Lord Zedd. You are the one who brought Zordon of Eltar back from beyond death’s door, then sent him back in the only way that could free us.” Adam’s hand settled heavy on Tommy’s shoulder, turning the Prince so that Tommy had no choice but to see the truth undistorted from his eyes.

“You are my Leader, my Commander, my Grid Master, my Saviour, my Friend.” Something unfamiliar and bright burned in the Prince’s chest. Disbelief, pride, honour. “I know who you are Tommy, but I wonder at times if you do when you hesitate like this. I have followed you to hell and back, no matter how hard he tried Zordon could never hide your darkness, not from me at least. Now tell me what you need.”

Tommy was speechless. He had never heard Adam speak so much, or so passionately. It took him several long moments to find his words again. Adam quite happy to resume his quiet former self and simply waited for him to gather his scattered thoughts.

“We have a chance tonight we will never have again.” Tommy started after a moment. “The Court will have the following of most of the Rangers, but we will be weak. Without political clout we will have little chance to enforce our independence, or to bring other Rangers under our purview. Certainly to begin with we will be weak to attack.”

Understanding began to dawn in Adam’s eyes. “But we do have the political clout. Or at least you do, and Karone to some extent.”

“Exacty. I have no authority across most of the galaxies as a Ranger, but I do as a Prince. The last few months, much of what has protected us is that each of you was viewed as being under my authority as Prince in White. After tonight you will just be viewed as being my followers as Rangers unless there is another link.”

“And if we do not forge or find a link tonight, no one will take it seriously.” Adam guessed.

“Precisely.”

Adam held his gaze for a moment, then simply nodded. “Was there anything else?”

Tommy had not expected that to be it, for it to be so easy, so found himself on the back foot, hesitating before broaching the next topic. “Jason. Kat said he does not have to be here tonight, but I wanted to confirm.”

“As long as he has taken the Oath it will be fine.” There was a pause, the Frog shifting his weight slightly in a blatant tell to Tommy as he fought with himself over something. Finally it appeared he had decided to be candid. “Jason does not agree with this, does he?”

“No.” Tommy admitted. “But he did take the Oath.”

Adam’s eyes dropped to the floor briefly, as he thought, then sighed.

“Then that is all that matters. Having Jason as your Second, especially if he disagrees with you stance with the Alliance and the Council, will protect us.”

“Because if they assassinate me, they will have someone that will refuse to even consider anything they say. I know, I just hate to feel like I am using him.”

“You are using him.” Adam told Tommy, the brutal honesty in every word acting like a blow to the Prince’s stomach. “That does not mean you do not love him, love all of us.” Adam gripped Tommy’s shoulder reassuringly. “Though I suggest you talk to Billy before tonight. Best to nip that in the bud early.”

Tommy grabbed Adam’s hand, tugging the smaller man close into a hug, craving the reassurance of the closeness of his team and brushed his lips across the black curls. “Thank you Adam, I needed to hear that. All of it.”

After a brief second, Adam relaxed fully in his arms.

“Hey that is what friends are for right?” They stood in silence for a long moment, before the Green Zeo Ranger broke it. “Are you good, or can I go rescue Rocky? Tanya seems insistent he needs a girlfriend.”

Tommy barked a short laugh, releasing him. Trust Adam to make him laugh just when he needed it. “Go rescue Rocky. We need him here tonight, not the other side of the sector. I’ll find Billy.”

Adam grinned, tipping his head as he left. “For the safety of the galaxy.” He vowed.

 

As he watched the door close behind his friend, Tommy let himself slouch, feeling the tension slide out of him a little bit. There, the die was cast. It was up to Adam now. He could either destroy this entire enterprise, or secure its future. It was no longer in Tommy’s hands.

He still had a far greater challenge to face yet though. William Cranston was no fool, at least not anymore, if he had ever been. The only choice Tommy had in this battle was honesty. No mirrors, no tricks, just the simple and total truth. Tommy hated it. Steeling himself, he headed back out, moving in the direction of the labyrinth that was the lower levels of his estate. The place that Billy had set up lab, and claimed as his own in the early days of this venture. Time to face the Wolf.

 

“You are earlier than I estimated.” Was the first thing that greeted him as he opened the door, but Tommy was not surprised. Billy always did have a knack for knowing who was at the entrance to his lab.

“Adam gave me a prod.” Tommy admitted immediately. Best to start as you have to go on. “I was planning on doing so anyway but…”

“But Adam nipped your procrastination in the bud.”

“Yes.” Precisely. Tommy shoved his natural discomfort in Billy’s presence to the back of his mind. “What are you working on?” Tommy opened, aiming for neutral territory. Billy ignored the peace offering.

“Nothing that has anything to do with why you are down here. How is he?” Trust the Wolf to go straight for the jugular.

“How is who?” Tommy evaded instinctively, before his brain could catch up.

“I felt the surge across the Grid when he reclaimed his Power Coin, Tommy. Never mind that there are precious few things that make you gleeful enough that the Green Ranger aspects of your personality are actually visible. At least two people other than myself noticed them last night, enough that I noticed they had noticed. Admittedly one of them was Trini, and all of us that fought you then are a little bit more sensitive to your moods. But even Aisha noticed. So I will ask again, how is he?”

Tommy blinked, and almost took a step back at the cold passion in Billy’s voice. “Jason is fine.” Tommy conceded after a second. “A little bruised and battered, not my doing,” he added hastily. The last thing he wanted was Billy to think he had beaten the Blue Ranger’s childhood hero to a pulp, again. “But the Power should fix that now. Mostly I wanted to just give him a bath, several good meals, and a proper bed. He looked like he had been running himself ragged. However, he feels fine.”

Billy did not bother asking for clarification of that last part, which slightly worried the Prince. If anyone had worked out their link it would be Billy, but then Billy would never hurt Jason.

“He disagrees with this doesn’t he?”

“Yes.” Tommy admitted. “He thinks it is madness.”

Billy snorted. “We are Rangers, of course we are mad. If you need any proof of that you need look no further than the fact we accepted strange powers from a giant floating head in a jar, and let it order us to war. When we were fifteen years old. I assumed since you let him leave with his Power Coin he took the Oath?” Tommy shot the back of his head a look. “Please, you have worked too hard on this project the last year or so, to let an unsworn Ranger walk out the door with a morpher, we all have. And we both know the Dark Dimension has not been any sort of barrier to you two since you were sixteen.”

“I still plan on naming him my Second.” Tommy offered up, hedging.

“That would be wise.” Billy agreed, easily. Tommy did not know what to say to that, so they settled into an uncomfortable silence. Eventually Tommy could not take the oppressiveness.

“Are you staying?” Tommy flat out asked.

“Do you want my oath now?” Billy offered, surprisingly relaxed, still not bothering to turn around. “I’ll give you it. I build half of these toys, Tommy, I can do plenty of damage where ever I am. If I want to. Besides, why would I leave?”

“Because you never trusted me,” Tommy told him candidly. “Not truly. Jason was the one you followed.”

Billy hmphed. “Only a fool trusts someone that has repeatedly shown the ability, and the habit of betraying them. What that says about the rest of the Rangers I am not sure. Jason was my friend, Tommy. But I like to think at times so were you. Are you. As much of a friend as you are capable of being anyway.”

Tommy flinched, Billy sighed finally turning to face the Prince fully.

“It is not a slight, it is truth. You are not human Tommy, it would be a mistake to expect you to function psychologically as one would. I stayed before, even when I could not hold the Power, I stayed. And I will stay now. You will see me at the ceremony tonight, you have my word.”

Tommy tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. “Thank you.”

After another few moments silence as Billy tinkered, Tommy turned to leave. However, before Tommy could slip out the door Billy spoke again, calling Tommy’s attention back to him, but Billy kept his eyes focused back on his work.

“Tommy, we both know you would never let any harm come to Jason if you could at all possibly avoid it. Any action you take regarding him will be for his own protection, whether he sees that or not. If for whatever reason that should once again cease to be, I will be here to make sure it won’t.”

The Prince closed the door softly behind him once the Blue Ranger had finished speaking. Thinking over Billy’s final words as he walked. By the time he had reached his rooms once more Tommy still had no decided whether it was a reassurance or a threat. He was starting to think it was probably both. The Blue Triceratops Ranger never had been one to do things by halves.


	6. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still missing the last 100 words bridge between this and the next part, but its been far too long since I've posted. I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter at all, but I doubt its going to get any better without me rewriting everything. From the very start, and I've so many other bits I want to post but can't until I finish this arc.  
> I do humbly apologise for it being so long.

“Through out time,” Tommy’s voice echoed clean and clear around the vast stone chamber to the loose semi circle of forty plus Rangers that gathered in front of him. Not just the Earth Rangers, but Karova, Aquitar, Treforia, Karthos, and Delta. Almost every currently active Ranger, and some that weren’t but would be again.   
“There has been three influences upon the universe. Science, through which we change the world from out with ourselves; Magic, through which we change the world from within ourselves; and the Power, through which we are changed.” His eyes locked with those around him for a flicker of a moment, a broken rainbow of colour arching before the raised dais he stood on.   
“The Power is our guide, our protector. But only so long as we listen to it. Through the Power, balance is created between mind and body. Magic and Science. Should we discard it, all will be lost.” He paused for a moment, letting the message sink in, letting the oxygen of the deep breath he took ignite his smouldering fury and blaze through his words.   
“As it so nearly has been.”  
The sharp ringing of the hard soles of his boots as he descended the broad steps cut through the air.  
“Every person here, is a chosen of the Power. Each of us, heroes and champions. But how many are missing? How many brothers and sisters have been snatched from our midst before they had the chance to claim their destiny?  
How many of us have been tricked or deceived?   
The universe falls to ash and ruin around us because we have been led astray from the path. Both by Darkness, and by Light.   
Millenia ago, the Rangers before us sought a way to remain true to the path. The gathered together much as we have today. The histories may have struck this from their records, but from the echoes of the Power of those who held your morphers before you, you know this to be true. They formed a court, The Court, a hierarchy of the Power. So that they could support and help each other. So those that used the Power against its purpose could be stopped. They wrote an Oath, that all Rangers would swear. An oath before the Power itself, so it could judge their actions, and dictate its proper use without interference of mortal minds.  
However, over time they let their vigilance grow slack, until they let slip the net they had woven to catch themselves. One by one the Oath was forgotten, never sworn. And when they where at its weakest, those fearful of the Power, of the strength of heart of its champions, struck. Shattering the Court, weaving their own manipulations over the new Rangers to chain the influence of the Power. Each of us have felt their touch. In broken families, in lost friends. In scarring mind control, or twisted brain washing. In missing memories, in false emotions. In the broken morphers in our hands, or the hollow emptiness as we are forced to pass them on.  
My fellow Rangers, in the name of the Power I called you here today, and by the Power I ask you, on this day shall we reform the Rangers Court?”  
“Aye!”The sound was defining as it echoed around the chamber.  
“Shall we seek out our lost brethren, heal and shield them as best we can?”  
“Aye!” The call built upon the echoes.  
“Shall we shatter this Circle, which seeks to collar and leash everything that we are?”  
“AYE” Rising, surging. A force that would not be denied.  
He turned and stormed back up the steps to the dais.  
“Tell me my companions, what is a Ranger’s first duty?” He asked, facing the semicircle once more.  
There wasn’t a moments hesitation. Eyes blazing, the room called out as one.   
“The Power”  
“And what will you do for it?”  
“I will stand”  
“And what would you pledge to it?”  
“My Soul”  
There was no prompting for the words, even though they had not discussed it before hand. The questions and answers coming as instinctively as wielding their weapons, as piloting their Zords.  
“And tell me, my friends, what is a Ranger’s second duty?”  
“The People”  
“And what will you do for them?”  
“I will die.”  
“And what would you pledge to them?”  
“My body”  
“And tell me, my kin, what is a Ranger’s third duty?”  
“Their team.”  
“And what will you do for them?” He asked again, his voice rising in volume.  
“I will live.”  
“And what would you pledge to them?”  
“My heart.”  
“And tell me, Rangers,” Tommy demanded, “ by what do you swear this this?!”  
“By the Power. On our hearts, bodies, and souls. By our spirits and our minds. This we pledge, from now until eternity. May the Power be our witness.” The voices re-vibrated around the chamber, bouncing back and forth, with all the righteous passion the Rangers in the room could express. After a long minute, the room fell silent once more.  
“May the Power be our witness.” Tommy answered softly, reverently. “ Today the Ranger’s Court is reformed, and I,” he said, suddenly grinning. “Come bearing gifts.  
Zachary Taylor.”   
A whisper of conversation twisted through the room as the Earthian stepped forward. To Tommy, the confusion on Zack’s face was clear even as he walked up the two steps till he was level with his old team mate.   
“Trini Kwan.” Tommy’s voice rang out again, this time a young woman detached herself from the formation.   
“William Cranston.” Billy was smiling as he stepped forward, he had ever right to be. The ex Blue Ranger new exactly what this was about. He’d been instrumental in the preparation for it.   
“ Kimberly Hart.” There was a silent pause, but no one moved. A sharp head shake from Kat in the semicircle caught Tommy’s eye, and he moved on.  
“Seven years ago, you where summoned by the inter-dimentional being known as Zordon, and given a choice, the chance to become Power Rangers. But your Power Coins where eventually destroyed. Today, I am giving you that choice again.” Tommy reached over to a table on the dais next to the central chair, and lifted the first of three dark wooden boxes. Carefully, he raised the lid revealing four golden discs nestled in white silk. “I present to you, the Jurassic Power Coins, reforged.”  
Murmurs of shock ran around the room. Disbelief, hope, and joy shone on Zack and Trini’s faces. Together, the three collected their Morphers, and together called: “It’s morphing Time!”  
Applause accompanied the rush of Power. Three minutes, the traditional length of time to hold a morph to show acceptance of the Power, is normally a long time to wait. But to the people in the room, sensitive to the Power swirling around the Guardians it thought it had lost, it was nothing.   
After the three minutes had passed, they powered down. Tommy couldn’t help but notice that none of them dismissed the Power Coins, instead keeping them firmly in their hands as they moved back to their placed in the circle.

The Prince cleared his throat. “Aisha Campbell.”  
The second box was far smaller than the other two, and the twenty one year old blushed as she walked up.  
“When help was needed, you stepped up. Choosing to give aid where it was needed, even if it meant giving up your morpher. Normally, the Ninjetti Powers act as a boost to our primary morphers. However seeing as Trini and Tanya hold the two Primary morphers you had a claim on, Dulcia agreed an exception could be made for you. I present the Yellow Bear Ninjetti Power Coin.”  
Aisha grinned, laughing in shock and happiness she called her morph. The cheers rang out again. 

“Finally,” Tommy called when she had returned to her place, Adam and Rocky slapping her on her back in congradulations. “Can I have: Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnston.” T.J muttered under his breath about Tommy daring to use his full name as he stepped forward. “ Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, and Justin Stewart, please?” The fifteen year old’s royal blue dress shirt and navy slacks looked out of placed next to the sharp grey uniforms of the four Astro Rangers. At least Tommy couldn’t see any grease stains anywhere he mused, opening the final box to reveal five keys once again nestled in white silk. “Each of you stepped up at a time of need, to take the place of a Ranger before you. Against over whelming odds you choose to put the needs of others before yourselves, and continue on. It is time each of you were acknowledged as Rangers in your own right. I present to you, the Turbo Morphers, reforged.” The Prince fixed the youngest of the group with a sharp look. “Don’t make me regret not keeping this till your eighteenth.”   
Justin smirked openly as he lifted out his key. “Don’t worry T, I’ll behave.” He looked along at T.J. “Ready?”  
“Shift into Turbo!”

 

Over the next hour, the newly formed Court debated the posts that people would need to fill. Delphine became in charge of inter ranger negotiations. Kat became secretary. Prince Trey was voted to coordinate with governments and organisations outside of the Rangers. Billy was placed in charge of Technology and development. Finally it came down to who was to be in charge.  
“What about Tommy?” The Green Dragon Ranger had expected the nomination. He had not expected it from Tideus.  
The room discussed it in quiet mummers, but in the end, the results of the vote were no surprise. Stepping forward on the dais once more, he schooled his expression into one of mild shock, and turning to meet every eye, he began to speak.

“Rangers,” He began. “ You honour me with this. In return, under my leadership, I promise you this: No more will we let our children be used! No more will we be weapons for petty beings seeking to corrupt and rule the Universe! We are Rangers! Servants of the Power! It is our duty to protect the people, to let them flourish as they will. What is good and evil? An opinion, that’s what. A social filter, a lie. Eltarian Propaganda! There is no such thing. There is only Power, and those with the strength to protect those weaker than themselves. The strength to give people the choice.   
No more will we listen to the Council’s lies! No more shall we fear the Alliance! No more shall we permit the Circle to bind and break us! We are Rangers, and we are united!!!”  
He waited until the cheering that died down.  
“My fellow Rangers, I have never been more proud than I am today. Today we have pulled together, and restored what was lost, but we must remain vigilant. As the tore apart the Court before so they will seek to do so again. We must be careful that we are not seduced unknowingly from the path again. The Ranger’s Oath will guide us well, but only so long as each one of us ensures that all future and current Ranger’s swears by it.”  
He fell silent for a moment to let his words sink in. “Finally, I name Jason Scott, Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger of Earth, as my second, if no-one has any objections. For this idea was as much his as mine.”  
Mutters flowed through the room, mostly concerning Jason’s absence, but no-one spoke up.  
“Very well then, if that is all?”

There was silence. Tommy ignored the coil in his stomach, as he prepared to close the ceremony, only for Adam to take the podium.


	7. The Chains We Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out writing really charismatic manipulative speeches when your not charismatic or manipulative is really difficult. So I opted to skip the speech.  
> Final very short epilogue is written, and I'll post it up in a couple of days.  
> As usual, if anything is confusing, ask away. I've been prodding this so long I just can't tell anymore.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Silvy knew that the big event her uncle and friends had been working towards was today. She also knew that it was Rangers only. She refused to accept that meant she couldn’t be there. Her father had been a Ranger, her uncle was one, she just knew she was going to have a morpher one day. Besides, she’d already helped the Rangers out without one. It was clearly just a misunderstanding. One she had all intentions of correcting. But by the time she’d managed to slip away from her various minders, things seemed to be almost over. She could clearly sense that the Rangers all had their morphers again and Adam was just stepping down from to Podium to kneel before Tommy.

Silvy, had absolutely no idea what Adam was saying, though the language was vaguely familiar. She was certain she’d heard the Earth Rangers use it when they didn’t want to be eavesdropped on, but had never been able to find it in any of the interplanetary translators. Despite the lack of comprehension of the words though, the moment Tommy’s magic started visibly swirling between his hands, and he took Adam’s right arm, it became obvious enough what was happening. Adam was swearing a fealty oath.

Fealty marks were…special. They were _sacred_. They couldn’t be undone, the words binding. She found herself holding her breath as the warm crackle of the Prince’s magic filled the room as it wove itself into Adam’s bared arm. It was beautiful. The shimmering white light inking the skin in twisting lines the twisted together in the graceful lines of Tommy’s falcon.

The Prince spoke then, the words too low to make out where she lurked at the doorway at the back of the room, then suddenly he was pulling Adam to his feet Rocky taking Adam’s place almost before the Green Zeo Ranger could stand.

A hand clamped down on Silvy’s shoulder. “You were supposed to meet me for sparring five minutes ago.”

Silvy turned to look over her shoulder and found herself staring straight into the cold flat eyes of Scorpina herself. Silvy couldn’t help herself, she gulped.

“But I suppose we can count this as stealth training.”

Silvy froze, the narrowed her eyes. “You want to watch too.”

“Shhhh.”

 

 

Tommy’s magic hadn’t even settled from the binding with Adam, before it started working itself into Rocky’s magical signature. Eagerness resonated in the words Rocky echoed so quickly he actually stumbled over a couple. As the mark swirled once more from Tommy’s hand onto Rocky’s arm, Tommy found much of his remaining tension fading away, for the Blue Zeo Ranger’s eyes held only confidence.

The others quickly followed. Aisha and Tanya immediately sinking to the floor one after the other, hope and faith shining bright from their gaze. There was heartbeat of a pause then, and Tommy thought the whole thing would stutter to a halt after all. But Katherine was there, all Power and dancer’s grace as she sank to her knees, though he had not seen her move from his side.

Carlos stepped forward next, a calculated comprehension behind his carefully benign expression. T.J followed, all trust and sure belief. Cassie spoke with a passion, Ashley with joy. In the second after she rose that everyone turned to look at Andros, Karone glided forward in her brother’s place. Speaking as both Ranger and Princess of Darkness she did not even attempt to mask the understanding and laughter dancing in her vision.

Immediately after she rose, with an ease that would make one think she had been doing it her entire life, Zhane stepped forward. The Silver Astro Ranger pledging his alliance, their dual responsibilities as the Kerovian royal families not permitting him to do anymore. Only once Zhane had stepped to Karone’s side, did Andros finally step forward. Face carefully neutral, he could not hide the bitter anger and fear in his mind from Tommy. As he settled, Tommy took his arm and called his magic. Making it seem to all the others that this was the first time, that Andros did not already belong to him.

It seemed like Andros was the first key to the dam, because following the original two Astro Rangers the Karthos Rangers stepped forward, and Delta force followed their judgement. Then, once again, there was a pause.

Zack and Trini exchanged a look unreadable to anyone else, before Trini glanced at Billy. It was only at his almost imperceptible nod that she finally stepped forward. Pride and support in her eyes. Zack followed her, a wry laughter at the trick, a seriousness that he knew.

Finally just when Tommy was starting to think this would be the final straw, that Adam’s manipulation to bind everyone's loyalty to him personally had fallen short, Billy stepped forward with a slow measured pace. There was no submission in him as he knelt, somehow, and a challenge in the words he spoke. But his eyes studied the mark on his arm after, curiosity a blaze and irresistible. Finally, that was what woke the flood. The Aquitar Rangers trusting their friend’s judgement, Trey and his fellows close behind. Finally, Justin broke free of Kat’s tight grasp and darted forward. Before anyone could stop him, the young Blue Turbo Ranger, the only person in the room younger than eighteen, the only one who’s oath Tommy could not take, sank to his knees and started speaking. Tommy tasted bile as his stomach twisted in panic, but Justin’s words, the first so far in a language that the entire room was liable to be able to follow, caught just about everyone by surprise.

“On this day I do declare, upon my coming of age my service shall be sworn to the Prince in White. Until such time as I am fit to wear his mark and enter his service, I will attempt to follow his orders and advice as closely as I can. I will act on his guidance and in his interest, learn what he wishes to teach, and seek his wisdom. On this day I do declare.”

Justin’s eyes held Tommy’s as he spoke, but the Prince could not help but notice the quick flicker towards Adam as he finished, and the Green Zeo Ranger’s reassuring smile. Reaching forwards, Tommy placed his hand over Justin’s arm much as he had the others, but left the magic pulsing within his own skin, never quite transferring. Instead he lent forward and kissed his ward’s head.

“Your declaration is heard and acknowledged. I look forward to the day you come before me again.”

Justin rose to his feet then, and stepped back in amongst the original Turbo Rangers, eyes brighter than Tommy had ever seen them. Finally when no one else spoke he rose to his feet.

“Thank you all for, well everything. That was more than I could ever have possibly imagined. I am not sure I am worthy, but I will do my best to make myself. I hope I do not let you down.” His eyes moved over each of them in turn. His responsibility now, his leigemen. He could feel the extra weight settling on his shoulders. But there was less than he expected, maybe Adam had been right. Maybe this changed nothing, for at least the Earth Rangers.

“Now unless anyone else had any surprises in store?”

A soft chuckle worked its way around the room. “We have all had a long evening. I believe there is food in one of the dining halls?” Ashley nodded vigorously.

“I’ll take that as a yes. If you all would like to follow the Yellow Astro Ranger for some refreshments, I will be with you shortly.” There were a few raised eyebrows, especially from amongst his own team. “ I promised to contact Dulcia.”

No one spoke at that, but looks of understanding past around, and soon everyone was moving out of the Great hall into the corridors. As the sound of conversation grew fainter Tommy collapsed back into his chair, the form reshaping itself into his throne even as he hit it.

 

“Well that went well.” Tommy did not even have the energy to jump as Kat reappeared at his shoulder. “Much better than I expected actually.”

“Indeed Rangers, it is a Great thing you have accomplished here today.” Both Zeo rangers twisted around hands already drawing on their pocket dimensions before the form that spoke finally stepped forwards. Shadows drew back revealing dark blue armour, and a familiar symbol.

“Ninjor.” Tommy greeted him carefully. “This is a surprise.”

“Indeed. I am not surprised I did not merit an invitation considering all that has happened these past millennia, and the Court has always been the domain of the Rangers themselves. But I am pleased you have succeeded all the same. My hope may have been dim that you would, and is yet, but it is greater than it has been for a long time.”

“What do you mean?” Kat spoke, settling onto the broad arm of Tommy’s chair.

“Did you truly think Dulcia was the only person left who stood on the sands of Phaedos? There are not many of us, and none who still serve as you do, but there are some. More than you might think.”

“I see, she did not mention any of you.” Not that it came as a huge surprise to Tommy. In their discussions Dulcia had been happy to speak of the set up of the Court, and events that had taken place, but she had always been sketchy about details of names and places.

“No, I imagine she would not.” The Prince didn’t think he was imagining the sadness in Ninjor’s voice. “It has been many years since we have visited her, the pain grew too much each time we left and came only with more ill news. I fear I have been remiss in my friendship. Even though our view parted on many things, I admit I have acted wrong in this. I believe I will visit again soon, now I have good news to report.”

“I think she would like that.” Kat said, Tommy could only guess she was thinking of the empty ruins. “We seem to be the only people she speaks to.”

“Truly. She must be proud of all that you have accomplished. I always thought she chose well, when I felt the traces of the Great Power upon you all those years ago. Now I now it.” He turned to Tommy. “She must be especially proud of you, White Falcon. For the Court to be formed a second time, and once again by the holder of the Green Dragon Coin. Once again unanimously voted as their leader. Though I admit, we did not follow her as closely as you seem to have bound yours.”

“That decision was not mine, I knew nothing about it.” Tommy defended himself.

“No, but you hoped for it, and played the odds in you favour. Do not lie, White Falcon, you forget I have known Green Rangers for longer than you have been alive. I believe the others have merely forgotten how many layers you wear.”

“I don’t know, they seemed pretty sure they knew them last night.”

“Yes, the Wolf will do well to hold you in check, Much as I should have with Dulcia. And we can rarely hide from our own Colour.”

Tommy’s eyes narrowed. Ninjor bowed. “I am merely here to congratulate you on your success tonight. Act cautiously but swiftly. Do not make our mistakes. If you would do me the honour of not informing Dulcia of my impending visit I would be indebted. I would like to surprise her.”

Tommy pushed himself to his feet, forcing his fatigued muscles through an answering bow.”Of course, old friend. Thank you for your kind words, and the advice.” And the not so thinly veiled threat.

“Goodnight Rangers, and be careful. Remember, though There are many kinds of great, not all of them are good. May the Power protect you.” In an arc of lightning he was gone.

The answering “and you” echoed through the hall as Tommy dropped back into his seat. “I am going to play with the wards, and one day I am going to come up with one that keeps him out.”

“Try asking Dulcia, though if he was her equivalent to Billy…”

“We are wasting our time, I know.” Tommy let his head drop back against the cold stone.“What was the damage tonight?”

“Escor and Trim have declared the oath, though are unsure about joining the Court. Merinth could not make it but are with us. We have envoys to three other planet based teams that are not aware of the wider war. There are also four individuals unaccounted for.”

“Names?”

“Jason, obviously. Risle of Serval and Garx of Tarn are both against the idea of the Court, but are lone Rangers acting independently.” Kat took a breath. “And Kim. She was supposed to be here tonight. I am going to look into it first thing in the morning.”

Tommy’s head snapped upright and he swore. “I noticed her absence, but I did not expect her to be missing.”

“I plan on announcing the names at the meeting tomorrow. We’ll send out a search party.”

“Here I was hoping she couldn’t get away.”

“No such luck I am afraid. She booked the holiday specially. But there is nothing we can do tonight.” Tommy nodded, then let his head drop back against the hard rock again, his eyes fluttering closed. A warm hand settled upon his neck.

“Are you sure you have enough energy to contact Dulcia?”

“Not really, but I have to do it. No one else can, and I promised her.”

“But you do no have to do it alone.” Another voice echoed across the room. Tommy cracked his eyes open just enough to make out the general shape of Adam approaching him. Another hand settled on the opposite shoulder. “You never seem to get that do you?” Tommy wanted to grouse, but the warm feedback of energy looping between his two Rangers and him made it seem far too much work. “I‘ll look after the big lug. Kat, go get something to eat before you fall over. You are practically white.”

Tommy finally forced his eyes all the way open, taking a good look at his right hand woman. “Adam is right. Go get some rest. I will find you when we are done.”

Kat rolled her eyes, but did not argue, a telling sign to her Red Ranger just how shattered she really was. The warmth faded from his right shoulder, as the Pink Zeo Ranger stood up and settled her hand on Adam’s instead. Tommy only just caught himself from reaching out to draw her back as a fresh wave of exhaustion hit him. “Take care of him, make sure he eats something, you know he forgets. Do not let him push himself too hard. He never accepts his limits and he is really close right now.”

“I know, Kat, I have been here before. I’ve been looking after him for even longer than you have. Now scram. You are not much better. I think Rita dosed the pair of you with the draught of the workaholic sometimes.” Kat opened her mouth to argue, but finally noticed Rocky hovering in the doorway waiting for her and settled for a scowl as she crossed the room, letting her team mate draw her into a hug before he led her away.

“There is no such thing as the draught of the workaholic.” Tommy muttered

“I should hope not, the pair of you would be addicted.”

Tommy chuckled softly. “Thank you, for today.” He clarified. “That was, unexpected.”

“It was what you meant last night, right?”

“Something along those lines. I did not expect you all to irrevocably bind yourselves to me.”

“You really were not listening last night were you? It was just vocalising what was already there, for all of us, not just Andros.” Tommy shot him a sharp look. “ I was talking to ‘Pina and it came up. Were do you think I got the idea from?”

“Trouble. I’m not even going to ask why you were talking to Scorpina in the first place.” Tommy muttered, swatting halfheartedly at his Green.

“Always, my Prince” Adam agreed easily, offering a hand to Tommy. “Come on, lets contact Dulcia before she gets cranky. Well, crankier than usual.”

Tommy let himself be hauled to his feet. Before leading Adam through to a side chamber. The hot coals in the center of the room catching a blaze at the Prince’s entrance. Reaching for a fine blue glazed pot, the cracks that betrayed its age barely detectable between his fingers, Tommy tossed a handful of the mixture within it onto the fire. Within minutes the room was swirling with a faint smoke. Tommy close his eyes and breathed deeply. The sweet haze making him dizzy. He felt his finger tips brush Adam’s as they both drew in to their centers. The Power rising between them, dancing black and white with the green of the Prince’s magic. Suddenly Adam yelped, and Tommy felt a sharp jolt along his fingers, a boast to his struggling magic far more than he had been expecting. Eventually they both heard it, the long call of the owl to match the cry of Tommy’s falcon and Adam’s frog’s croak.

Slowly they opened their eyes. The ghostly form of Dulcia stood beside them, unchanged as always. A shadowy finger rapped against the embroidered white falcon, the twin of his new tattoo, swirling up the right sleeve on Adam’s black Ninjetti uniform. “This is new. You did not have this before. Must you insist on keep changing your uniform?”

“Ugh” Adam glanced at Tommy in confusion. “I have never seen that before.”

Tommy hesitated for a moment. But he should have known better than to answer any question of Dulcia’s anything but immediately, with as much information as possible.

“What did you do.” She demanded.

“Adam swore his fealty to me, they all did.”

“Why precisely did you do something so foolish” She rounded on Adam again.

“Because the words do not make it any less true?” As she stepped closer, scowl etched into her face, Adam stuttered on “Because it was the only way to make sure the Court had the authority and cohesion to survive.”

Suddenly her face relaxed. “Fair enough. I would not accept that reason from any one that did not hold both Black and Green. You have grown so, my Frog. Finally found that prince inside have you?

“Uhm, not yet?”

Dulcia chuckled.“You are closer than you think. Now tell me, how did it go?”

“Better than expected.” Tommy answered. “Everyone swore the Oath, positions and command structure were decided without too much quarrelling.”

“No blood shed?”

“No…”Tommy looked puzzled, Adam looked sheepish.

“Well you did better than us then.” She remarked. “Continue.”

“We have four potential problems. Two of which are unknown independents.”

“The others?”

“Kimberly Hart, the Crane, was meant to show, but did not.”

“That is worrying.” She turned, pausing.

“The final one?”

Tommy and Adam exchanged glances. Before the Falcon spoke. “Jason Scott, the Red T-Rex mighty Morphin’ Ranger. Zordon’s first chosen of Earth in our time.”

Dulcia’s head snapped round

“Your Red Ranger. The one you are bonded to?”

Tommy nodded, deliberately ignoring the sharp look from Adam at the mention of a bond. He could worry about that later, there was a reason he normally spoke to Dulcia alone.

“Ye, he took the Oath which is something, but he won’t join the Court.”

“I see, what will you do about this? You will not survive being drawn apart.”

Adam was getting slightly more agitated at his side.

“I named him my second in command. He will not fight the Court, he has as much issue with control spells and Zordon’s games as the rest of us. He just thinks we are going the wrong way about it.”

“You should send him here as soon as you can.” Tommy said nothing. “Was there anything else? You are weak. The connection is barely holding.” Tommy hesitated too long again. “What is it?”

“Ninjor dropped by after. We do not know how much he saw.” Tommy admitted.

“Ninjor? He is still alive?”

“He did?!”

Tommy winced at the sterio. Adam had the grace to keep quiet as Tommy answered Dulcia.“Ye, he has helped us before. I didn’t realise you knew him?”

“It was a long time ago. He was there when we formed the first Court. ”She admitted, turning away. “What did he want?”

“To congratulate us, and give us advice in his usual cryptic fashion. Something about acting cautiously and swiftly, not repeating mistakes, and the not all Great is Good. He also hinted that though he may only watch for now, he might interfere later.”

“That sounds like him.” Tommy did not think he had heard the Owl Ninjetti sound so sad before.

The room spun sharply. Dulcia spun back to them.

“You must go now, before you drain both of you. Contact me when you can.”

“May the Power Protect you.” The two males said.

“And you.” The sorceress echoed back as she faded from view, leaving the two in a slightly smoky room.

No sooner had the connection broken than the pair collapsed, like puppets with their strings cut.

“That took a little more than I expected.” Adam said.

Tommy did not answer, merely rolled onto his side.

“Has Billy fixed the communicators yet?” The white clad Ninjetti just barely managed to nod.

“Awesome. Kat is going to kill me.”

Before Tommy heard the telltale beep of Billy’s invention, two sets of approaching footsteps echoed through the stone chamber. Tommy felt the soft brush of another mind against his, bristling with Andros’ agitation, and was that exasperation? Had some one spike the Red Kerovian’s drink?

He was unsure of who exactly was accompanying Andros initially, but the gentle wave of magic that floated through the room shutting everything down soon gave it away. Tommy managed to crack his eyes open and push himself semi upright in order to greet the twins.

“Zhane is covering for us.” Andros opened calmly as he knelt down, slipping an arm underneath Tommy’s own and helping him to his feet. “I suggest we just take you to bed and fail to mention exactly how tired you are.”

“How did you know to come?” Adam asked Karone as she gave him a hand up.

“I felt the spell end, then Andros dragged me out of the party. He did not actually say why.”

The Red Kerovian Ranger snorted. “I have had much more practice than the rest of you. You will work out how to tell in time I am sure. It has only been an hour, I would be surprised if anyone else worked it out.”

“Worked what out?” Adam asked.

“Take a look at your arm,” Andros suggested. Tommy’s gaze followed Adam’s to his right forearm where the white falcon was curled up barely moving. “It is normally much more agitated and active.”

‘I need to head to see the others.’ Tommy attempted to say.

“Forgive the presumption, my Prince,” Andros grated out, catching the thought. “But if you are not strong enough to say that out loud then you are not well enough to go anywhere.”

“We can tell the others we ran into you on your way back, and I sent you to bed for magical exhaustion.” Karone volunteered. “Actually I think I AM sending the pair of you to bed for magical exhaustion. You are no use to anyone like this, my Lord. You either” she added looking at Adam.

“Still, if you think you are strong enough to stand on your own…” In a surprisingly daring move for him, Andros removed his support from under Tommy’s shoulders. Immediately the Prince buckled, but Andros caught him long before he reached the ground.

“Point. Made.” Tommy finally managed to force out. ‘My rooms, please. Thank you.’

‘You should not be alone in this state, you need your team.’ Andros’ thoughts coiled back.

‘Adam’

‘Is in almost as bad a state as you. Pick a third’ a ‘please’ and ‘my Prince’ floated through almost as an after thought. When he was more coherent Tommy was really going to have to work to fix that relationship. Tommy forced himself to think through the fog of exhaustion for a long moment, before suggesting ‘Rocky’.

“Adam, if you are strong enough I suggest you and Karone head back to the party.” Andros spoke out loud. “Then join us in a few minutes with your Zeo Blue. Try to keep it subtle.”

“I should be.” Adam’s slight worried words barely registered with Tommy, before he finally lost his battle with consciousness.

 

_ Wednesday, 22nd March, 2000 _

 

Two days later Tommy leaned over the balcony over the new dining hall and let himself feel the pride flowing through him at what he saw. Justin, Billy, and Andros of all people had the better part of one of the long tables covered in electronics, their breakfasts forgotten in excited discussion. A heated debate was going on between Cassie and two other Rangers he did not really know. Something he needed to remedy. Trini was running through some martial arts with Ashley, and Karone seemed to have started an impromtu magic 101 beginners class.

Still his joy at seeing everyone connect, and support each other was hollow. Tainted by the bitterness of Jason’s absence.

A set of foot steps approached behind him, hands gripping the rail beside him. After a couple of minutes of mutual silence Zack spoke. “He never stopped worrying about you, you know.”

Tommy blinked at the lack of context, wondering what he had missed as he came out of his thoughts. “What?”

“Jason.” Of course, who else would he mean. The original team were all a little too perceptive some times. “When we went to Switzerland, after he came back. Quite frankly, since the day you two met he has hardly stopped worrying about you. I seriously doubt that today will be any different. Any more than it is for you.”

“Huh?”

“Please, Tommy, You are kind of see-through when it comes to each other. This is meant to be your big thing. Bringing the Rangers together, uniting us. You should be down there socialising, not hovering up here. Tell me, if Jason was here you would be doing the same thing?”

Tommy opened his mouth to argue, but closed it words unsaid. Because damn it, Zack was right. Tommy might be naturally antisocial, but Jason would be down there in the thick of it, and Tommy would not be able to resist following him.

“I know you wanted him to be here, but you can not let his absence suck the joy out of it for you. If nothing else he would be happy for you to achieve your dream.”

“I guess,”

“No guessing.” Zack nudged his shoulder. “Come on. You have to be happy today. After all, happy is what happens when your dreams come true.”

“But this wasn’t MY dream.” Tommy muttered as he pushed away from the rail, following Zack back towards the stairs.

In the narrowness of the corridor, hidden from view, Zack stopped abruptly and spun to face him.

“Look, you have to stop being so negative Bro, you can’t give up hope.”

“Why? What hope is there left.” Tommy snapped bitterly, dropping all pretences. “He made his decision, Zack.”

“Because he never lost hope, never stopped believing in you.”

“Then why is he out there committing treason? Why is he challenging me, instead of here by my side?”

“For the same reason you named him your second, because he’s the only one who can. Look, Have faith in your trust for him and your trust for us. He loves you. Even is he was not standing beside you, his spirit was. And always is. Give him time. He still has work to do.”

“What work.” Tommy demanded, but Zack just shook his head.

“It’s not my place to say. He’s in it for the long haul. Trust me. Appearances can be deceiving.”

 


	8. Across Haunted Skies

_Wednesday, 22nd of March, 2000_

 

Palas was a dry world compared to Earth. More importantly is was a poor one, with little strategic significance, and in the more outer systems of Imperial territory. This meant that it was mostly ignored by the Alliance, and therefore a safe haven for those…not in the Emperor’s favour, as it where. Jason had been spending far too much time here recently. In fact, it was one of Palas’ two spaceports that Kat had captured him in last week. Jason knew returning was risky, but he was hoping they wouldn’t think him stupid enough to return. Besides, he needed to meet back up with his contacts. Just because the Prince - _Tommy_ \- had finally seemed to remember he existed was no reason to abandon his work.

The dust from the unsurfaced street stung at his eyes and slogged his throat, the scent of animal dung rife in the air. Jason moved between the haphazard wooden buildings as he searched for the familiar ochre door, paint peeling. Taking care to keep his head down, and the hood of the faded black cloak up, as he did so. The late afternoon sun casting his face into deep shadow. The Red Ranger didn’t bother waiting outside when he reached his destination, knowing that the owner rarely locked it. Jason figured it was far safer to have their reunion inside, away from praying eyes, and risk being shot, than out on the street and being identified.

The door creaked when he opened it, as it always did, and a second time as he closed it behind him. Lowering his hood and the red bandanna that had been tugged up over his mouth, Jason lingered for a moment as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the far dimmer light. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to walk into anything the Ranger moved forwards along the narrow corridor. The room he entered was small, the far wall was taken up entirely by a large worktop. Covered in tools, cables, and parts for things Jason would never understand. The other walls were covered in shelves. Packed tight with books, schematics, and more gadgetry beyond his comprehension. A skylight shone down on the desk, illuminating it brightly compared to the rest of the house, and also the soft blue scales of the humanoid creature bent over it in what must be intense concentration. Considering she hadn’t tried to blow his head off yet.

Jason lent against the door frame and let out a series of sharp taps against the sun hardened wood, and ducked. The sharp piece of metal quivered where it had thudded into the door frame, right where his head had been.

“Easy Leeska, its just me.” Jase straightened up, holding his empty hands up in front of him.

Three amber eyes glared at him as the native held what appeared to be a partially stripped energy blaster steady in her two hands. “Prove it.” She said coldly.

“How?” Jason asked, keeping his voice light. “Want me to tell you about what you told me that time with the Reskan liquer, and you waxed lyrically about-” A hand slammed over his mouth. Tendril flying as Leeska looked quickly from side to side as though expecting someone to suddenly materialise in the narrow space.

“You swore never to mention that to anyone.”

“So I did.” He agreed readily.

“Jason” She finally broke, placing the blaster on the shelf and hugging the startled man close. “Thank the Power you are okay. When we heard the Prince’s men had taken you we feared the worst. How did you escape?”

“Practice,” he grimaced. He had far too much of that. “Listen, Leesk, I need you to do something for me, but it has to be a secret.”

She looked up at him sharply as she stepped back. “Of course my friend, anything.”

“I need you to analyse this,” He opened his hand to reveal a small gold coin in the palm of his hand.

The blue skinned Pamdren froze. Apparently his descriptions under his own influence of Reskan liquer had not been half bad. “Is that -?” she stuttered off, disbelief, and doubt apparently kicking in.

“My Power Coin?” Jason finished for her. “Ye.”

“But I thought that was destroyed after you passed it on?” Leeska asked confused.

“So did I.” The once ex-ranger answered. It had been a little more than thought, the event had almost killed him.

“Then how?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted, he had a few theories of people that might know, and but there were fewer that he dared ask. “The Prince had it.” He finished darkly.

“You STOLE from the PRINCE.” She hissed, fear and shock coming across quite plainly.

“Not exactly.” Jason sighed, running a finger around the familiar edge. “ He was taunting me with it. Trust me, I know him. For some reason he wanted me to have it. I just don’t know _why_.”He ground the last word out in frustration. Tommy was making no sense. So sure, he had some how repaired the Power Coins for the reforming of the Ranger’s Court that Jason had heard about. It still made no sense to hand it to some one who was not interested in the concept at all. He might have thought it was still connected to him, and Tommy therefore couldn’t pass it on without him, but he had felt the connection reform. It had chosen him again, which meant it should have just as easily chosen a new champion. Now only Jason’s death could truly sever the link.

Three eyes blinked at him as Leeska tilted her head to the side. “So you want me to what? Make sure there are no compulsion spells or such on it?”

“Pretty much, ye.” He agreed, even though Jason hated to so much as form the thought. “I don’t _think_ the Prince would, but its not like him to hand an enemy a weapon either.” And as much he might hate it, they were enemies now. After all these years of making sure they weren’t, even when on opposite sides of the field. Was all it really took for one to turn on each other was people to _stop_ using mind control spells to try and make them kill each other?

“I’ll have a look. Don’t worry, we’ll work it out. Why don’t you get some tea brewing and catch up on your sleep. I dare say your treatment at those thugs’ hands can’t have been good.” Jason did not bother to correct her, because though it had not been nice, he was fully aware that it could have been a lot worse.

Stepping out of the workshop, Jason had to physically force himself to walk the three steps into the next room to brew the local drink. It almost hurt being so far from his Power Coin so soon, and he was having palpitations at it being out of his sight, but he had to know what had been done to it. He just had too.

 

_Several days later_

“Well, I’ve run every test I can think of.

“And?”

“Nothing. There was traces of a couple of compulsion spells, but they were almost completely unraveled. They must have been there for years.” Jason’s eyebrow twitched dangerously. “I can’t find traces of anything that is active or even cast in the last half a decade.”

“Damn it.” Jase swore, his fist cracking into the wall.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Leeska inquired. “You can use the morpher safely.”

“There has to be an angle here though! The Prince never does anything without a reason. I just have to work out what it is.” _I have too. Or it has all been for nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's the end of the Forming of the Court. Its not what I wanted it to be, and if I went back I'd probably rewrite all of it, but its done. Finally.   
> I will no doubt write more in this verse, and there are further sections written that will be up soon.  
> As always, any questions ask.  
> Comments and Kudos are love.


End file.
